Ginkus
Ginkus was originally known as the King of the Zorelta people, but little is known about the true nature and origins of this mysterious guy. He’s certainly an incredibly powerful being, although the true extent of his power has yet to be revealed. He has been everything from a sorcerer to a king to a giant robot, and yet the ‘true’ him is just a man- A man with a Power Staff. His staff is the source of much of his power, and it is capable of creating incredibly powerful blasts, among other powers it grants. Ginkus has been seen across time and history, in many different forms at different places. He seems to generally be a tremendous force for good-- But what are his true motives? Ginkus' history may reveal more about him. Although much of it is shrouded in the mists of time, or lost to history altogether, we have many clues in our records as to what Ginkus has been doing over the past thousand years. What follows is an attempt to piece together his history as accurately as possible. History Origin Ginkus’ origin is unknown and not even hinted at. Some have theorized that he was paradoxically formed from nothing at all. (Chronicles Addendum) Soluna & Babel :Main Article: Industria Near the beginning of time there lived a man who was known as Industria, and he rose to become of of the seven Councilors of the city of Babel. He was in charge of the Department of Civic Works. (Soul Symphony: "Exile") Once the Basilica of Heaven was constructed, a statue of him appeared in a room across from another statue depicting Venia. ("Genesis", "REGenesis") Due to the Babel event, the entire population of babel was converted into Umbrians including Industria. He became more and more lazy and slothful, coming to work less and less. Finally, he became a lone umbrian in a catatonic state, longing for his lost power. Industria's new form was known by his sin, which was Sloth. [[image:Sloth.jpg|225px|thumb|right|''Adam encounters Sloth in Babel.]] Indeed, by the time he encountered Adam, it seemed that Sloth had been "sleeping" for many years, his power divided amongst the birds which roamed the city. He may have had the ability to fight the darkness which consumed Babel, but he was far too tired. Once Adam supplied him feathers from all the birds in the city, he started flying around the city, but instead of fighting off the darkness, he blasted Adam. So Adam had to Save Game to undo empowering this monster. ("Exile") :''As we shall see, this tragic tale is paralell to Ginkus' story, much later; Having analyzed the data, our scholars are convinced that Industria/Sloth is some sort of incarnation of the same person. '' :''But how did he originate? How did the Umbrian Sloth become King Ginkus of Zorelta? Did he survive all these years, or was he simply reincarnated? '' :''Since we cannot answer such questions as of yet, we must go to Ginkus’ next appearance in the records. '' Ganakos :''Main Article: Ganakos A man named Ganakos lived on the planet Shri well over a thousand years ago. He had a daughter named Zigori, who was killed in an attack by The Great. He was instrumental in uniting the various city-states to create the Zor'L'Ti Cooperation Citadel, and subsequently the Zigori race, named for his daughter. (Squids in Forests Series: "Fried Calamari") Many years later, Ginkus, the King of Shri, kept a picture of Zigori (the girl) in his office on Szan'Xi, suggesting she was his daughter - meaning Ganakos and Ginkus could be the same man. ("Balzak Globotron") Origins Many, many years ago, Ginkus was the king of the Zorelta people on Shri, and was a Good and wise leader. He was known for uniting the people; He most likely came into power during a great war between the Zorelta nation and another large nation located on another continent. Ginkus was able to end the war peacefully, and a giant bridge was built going from Zorelta to the enemy nation to celebrate their newfound peace and partnership; the bridge is visible from space, and survives even to this day. (Ginkus' Odyssey: "The Last of the Zorelta") This was a golden age for Ginkus and his people. During this time, however, Ginkus became aware of a new type of metal which was being researched on the faraway world of Szan’Xi at a facility known as Future Lab. Somehow Ginkus knew of the significance of the metal and knew that he had to become involved in its research. He left Shri temporarily to investigate and join the project. The scientists welcomed him to the project, and explained to him that they’d found the metal in the form of spheres of various sizes Szan'Xi (notable since that world was thought to be fully mined of its archaeological treasures eons ago). ("Balzak Globotron") Ginkus examined the spheres, holding them, looking at them in interest. Then, he blasted two of them with his power staff. The researchers were at first startled by this, but then they saw Ginkus’ purpose: He had caused the two balls to react to each other electromagnetically, and they both glowed. (Chronicles Addendum) From that initial experiment, Ginkus and the scientists were able to develop all sorts of technological wonders- Weapons created with the spheres, series of lampposts made from illuminated spheres, and more. By far their greatest achievement, however, was when they managed to create a life-form out of the spheres. This was an incredibly complicated and delicate procedure, and it also entailed using a tremendous amount of power from Ginkus for each new creature produced this way. They experimented with this again and again, perfecting their methods over time, and a total of (roughly) 200 of the creatures were produced. All of these ‘Sphere Children’ regarded Ginkus as their father, which, in a sense, he was. The scientists on the project betrayed Ginkus. They wanted him gone so that they could reap the rewards of their incredible discoveries by themselves. They looked into Ginkus’ world of Shri, where they found that a small rebellion was forming against the Zorelta known as the Crodin. The researchers hastily supplied the rebellion with the incredible Sphere technologies they’d developed with Ginkus’ help. Supplied with futuristic electrical weapons, lighting technology, and all manner of unbelievable things which were unheard of on Shri, the Crodin were able to tear through the Zoreltan defenses. They proceeded to win battle after battle using guerilla warfare and their new technology. 226px|thumb|right|Ginkus is confronted by [[Grodo XVIII, the self-proclaimed emperor of the Crodin.]] Ginkus had just devoted three quarters of his energy to the creation of one last unique Sphere Child when he heard of the insurgence on his world. Weakened as he was, he was forced to return to Shri to defend his people. When the Sphere Children learned what the researchers had done to Ginkus, they rebelled, forcing an escape. It seems they went their own different ways from that point on. The scientists found that without Ginkus, they were unable to create any more of the life forms. Upon his return to Shri, Ginkus used up even more of his power fighting the Crodin. It seems that he was able to hold them back for a substantial period of time, but it slowly drained his remaining power to do so. ("Balzak Globotron") The capital city and surrounding area held out against the Crodin onslaught, until one day when they finally invaded the Capital city. They caught Ginkus unawares. At this time, a strange creature called Zoovac, who appeared to be a clown on a stick, had been sent back in time and met Ginkus. Thus, Ginkus and Zoovac escaped from the besieged capital building, only to be captured anyway and thrown in jail. However, Ginkus escaped, taking an alien ship back to the capital building. Inside, he fought Emporor Grodo, the Crodin leader and defeated him. He ascended to the roof, leaving Grodo sprawled on the floor. There, he climbed to the highest point of the tower, took his staff, and sealed off the building in a force/Stasis field. ("The Last of the Zorelta") For the next thousand years, the mighty king and everything in his building was frozen in time and his once-powerful and peaceful nation lay conquered.("Balzak Globotron") Ginkus Dreams image:Ginkus Stylized.jpg 120px thumb left Ginkus often appeared as a simple silhouette during this period; Here, he's seen atop the moon. image:Ginkus Stylized 2.jpg 120px thumb left This is one of the many different forms Ginkus took. Sometimes, he was wildly different and not even human! While he was kept in stasis, part of him left. He took many forms, often fitting in to Various scenarios. He visited alien worlds, even different dimensions. Many times He was even unrecognizable, except for his trademark Power Staff, which is the Source of much of his power. He was building up his energy, secretly, waiting to Be awakened with enough power to take back his country from the Crodin. He Waited in this manner for at least 1,000 years. During this period, a warrior named Nezareth became aware of Ginkus and for some reason became determined to hunt Down and kill the former King of Zorelta. Nezareth is amazingly powerful, or he never would have even been able to catch Ginkus. As it is, he hunted him down and engaged him in battle. The battle raged on and on, and at times it seemed that Ginkus might actually die. However, Nezareth mysteriously vanished. Ginkus kept up his guard, but Nezareth never returned. ("Xaq's Sketchbook 1", "Xaq's Sketchbook 2") Reawakening Finally, Balzak Globotron, one of his Sphere Children, awakened Ginkus. Ginkus found himself where he left himself 1,000 years ago—Atop his capitol building. He looked down to see a changed and darker world. He recognized Balzak as his creation immediately but chose not to make this clear to Balzak. Nonetheless, he convinced Balzak to help him in what was to be the beginning of his war to retake his planet of Shri. Nezareth finally reappeared, and attacked. With the help of Balzak, Ginkus was able to Overcome Nezareth, who fell into a vat of toxic waste. Ginkus and Balzak left the capital building, and entered another building to find something important for Ginkus, but they were attacked by Pierre, one of Zoovac’s former agents who had betrayed him for the Crodin, who had genetically modified him to be more powerful. Ari and Cassie helped Defeat Pierre. So it was that with the help of Balzak and his crew, as well as Ari and Cassie, Ginkus was able to begin anew his army, and start a war against the Crodin. ("Balzak Globotron") Some time later, the universe went through a series of violent upheavals, taking itself apart and rebuilding itself, to repair the damage that had been made over time by various time travelers. During this time, he was pulled into an alternate world, and all the various versions of himself in various other realities were all pulled together. He was ambushed and kidnapped by agents of ‘The Company’, but he was able to contact Zoovac, who was also stuck in this world, and who sent his agent Xaq to save him. In this world, Ginkus was known as the legendary hero who had saved the world, and there were many Ginkus impersonators. According to legend, the one who bore the Orb of Ginkus would return and save the world again. Xaq had the orb, which was actually the removed top of Ginkus’ staff. Working his way through a giant pyramid, Xaq eventually found the staff of Ginkus, and combined it with the orb. With this, he gained tremendous power... ("The Fabric of Reality", "Ginkus' Gift") Later Sightings During one of The Perfect One's attacks on Earth, Ginkus appeared as one of the Superheroes of Earth, battling him to defend the planet. He was the last one to join the fight, after the others had mostly been defeated. He unleashed incredible amounts of energy against TPO, and for a time seemed to be having an effect. But soon he, too, was defeated. (The Perfect One: "T.P.O vs. Superheroes of Earth") Gallery Ginkus Perfect One.jpg|''Ginkus'' "The Perfect One, Volume 2 issue 2a" Ginkus Cartoon.jpg|''Ginkus, at a bus stop'' "Snow Day Cartoon" ginkus-72116871.jpg|A Ginkus logo. Miscellaneous Info Trivia Ginkus has gone through dozens of alternate names. To list a few of them: *Ginius *Gankorz *Gangigriþ Ginkus has taken on many forms, besides his normal human one, who is the king of Shri. To list a few of them: *A building with houses for earrings (Xaq's Sketchbook 1) *An evil alien with backward-bent knees (Ship of Exploration) *A human mage (Xaq's Sketchbook 1) *A Scarecrow (Xaq's Sketchbook 1) *A tiny stick figure (Xaq's Sketchbook 1) The first person to play as Ginkus was Pierre. MISCELLANIOUS: It is said that he has been alive since the beginning of time. Back to Characters Category:Ginkus Category:Characters Category:Historical Figures Category:Zorelta